


(You Can't Choose) What Stays and What Fades Away 真爱自留

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, M/M, OTP: Not Without You, OTP: Till the End of the Line, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在每个人一生中的某个时候，他们灵魂伴侣对他们说的第一句话会以深黑色的字体出现在皮肤上。</p><p>当一人死去时，那些字会褪色成浅灰色。</p><p>有时新的字迹会取代原来的，不论他们愿不愿意。</p><p>（Steve生来带着的誓言在他单薄的胸膛上，锁骨下面，字迹潦草凌乱，甚至都不在一条线上，写着：没事吧，兄弟？那帮混球没把你揍得太狠，是吧？</p><p>Steve2011年从冰层里醒来的时候，围着他的心脏一圈出现了谁TM是Bucky？，精准的印刷体简直不像人类写出来的。</p><p>Steve讨厌它们。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You Can't Choose) What Stays and What Fades Away 真爱自留

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(You Can't Choose) What Stays and What Fades Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111112) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> 本文灵感来自Words on my skin, love in my heart by amusewithaview。
> 
> 题目取自Florene and the Machine的歌曲No Light, No Light。

Steve Rogers的母亲在左腿膝盖下面一点儿有半圈文字。写的是， _小姐，请允许我来帮你。_ 那是他父亲对她说的第一句话。

 

Steve的父亲在他胳膊肘上有一圈 _上帝啊，真是个绅士！_ 这是Sarah跟他说的第一句话。Joseph Rogers在一战战场上的时候，他总是在信笺上把名字签成圆圈型。Sarah跟Steve说这是Joseph表达爱她的方式。

 

Steve出生的时候，Sarah腿上的誓言开始变成灰色。她告诉Steve，自从Joseph上战场以来，每天早上第一件事和晚上最后一件事就是检查她的腿。有一天她醒来，誓言变得很淡，淡得她都看不清了。她就知道了他父亲死了。

 

Steve生来带着的誓言在他单薄的胸膛上，锁骨下面，字迹潦草凌乱，甚至都不在一条线上，写着： _没事吧，兄弟？那帮混球没把你揍得太狠，是吧？_

 

Steve从没告诉过任何人，他最害怕的是有一天，他醒来，看着那些印记变成灰色，他就知道他们还没遇到他的灵魂伴侣就死了。

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes到1岁的时候才有了灵魂伴侣的誓言。是 _我制住他们了，_ 工工整整地写在他身体右侧。他当时想他的伴侣是不是个打拳击的。

 

Bucky遇见Steve时9岁。Steve8岁，而他绝对不是个拳击手。他瘦小枯干，使劲呼吸才能喘上气，被揍了个半死。不过都没关系。他是Bucky的灵魂伴侣，Bucky知道无论如何自己都会爱他。

* * *

学校有个女孩，叫Lucy Reilly，她的誓言是 _我觉得我们以前没见过_ ，用一种细长的笔迹写在她左前臂上。那些痕迹浅到几乎看不出来。她告诉Steve那些字迹在她出生几个月之后就消退了。不过她看起来也没伤心欲绝。

 

Steve问起的时候，Lucy耸耸肩说当然她很难过，不过她妈妈跟她说这种事有时候是会发生。不过等她的另一半一出生，她就会有一个新的伴侣了。

 

几个月之后，她来学校的时候小臂上有一行粗黑字体写的 _你是不是应该看着自己往哪走啊？_ Lucy开心极了。

 

那之后的很长一段时间，Steve都会在每晚睡觉前和早晨一醒来就对着镜子查看他的誓言，就像他妈妈一样。他不知道哪个更糟：发现誓言淡去消失，还是发现新的誓言取代了以前的。

 

 _Bucky_ 就是Steve的灵魂伴侣。Steve不想要其他任何人。他从来也没有想过要别人。

* * *

Bucky离开他上战场的时候，Steve一有机会就会去查看誓言。这变成了一种强迫症。每次路过镜子，窗户和一切可以映出影像的物品时，他都会解开领口拽开去看Bucky跟他说的第一句话。每次他看见字体都是黑色，都会松一口气，那感觉就像一把钝刀子深深刺进他体内，从来没有减弱过。

 

有一件事，唯一一件事他担心的，就是他发现Erskine的血清产生的效力可能会在改造他身体的同时影响他的灵魂。如果变壮变高变得健康意味着Bucky就不再是他的灵魂伴侣了，那Steve宁愿不要这些。

 

Erskine向他保证这些都不会发生。不过Steve走出那个机器后的第一件事就是检查Bucky说的誓言。他害怕自己变得太多，看不到它了。还好都还在那里。

 

跑起来像赛马一样快，从一辆车跳到另一辆车上，能单手擒住间谍，这些根本都是小菜，不过这都不是Steve真正意识到自己做了正确决定的时刻。Bucky仍是他的，现在Steve能横渡大洋去保护他，就像活到这么大Bucky一直为Steve做的一样。

* * *

Bucky看到 _我制住他们了_ 变成浅灰色时，正在意大利。

 

他在河边，终于有机会把过去几天的臭汗和泥土洗掉，正要穿上衬衣。有那么一瞬间，他脑子里有个疯狂的想法，水把那些印记洗掉了，就像洗墨水似的。

 

然后他琢磨着也许是印记被遮住了，就像水把它们洇湿弄花了。Bucky记得抚摸着Steve的誓言，对着它扎么眼，把拇指沾上唾沫去擦那个‘我’。好像这样做就可以把灰色擦掉，让黑色回来似的。好像这样就可以让Steve没死一样。

 

不知道从何时开始，他不再是擦那些痕迹，而是开始发疯地用指甲抓那块皮肤，也许能发现在皮下面有那些字迹的本来颜色。而接下来他就意识到自己又踢又打，而Dum Dum和Jim正摁住他把他从河里拖上来。Bucky的裤子和靴子全湿了，稀薄的血水从他身侧流下来。

 

“Bucky，Bucky，停下！它不会恢复了，Bucky！上帝，我很遗憾，小子。我很遗憾。”Bucky从来没听过Dum Dum说话这么温柔忧伤。

 

Bucky把胳膊从Jim手里抽出来，扭着身子去打Dum Dum，可是那人比他高壮很多，Bucky那一拳笨拙地打到肩上，他动都没动。Dum Dum只是抓着他狠狠抱住了。

 

“不对。绝对不对。他很安全。他以前很安全的！怎么……”Bucky声音嘶哑，啜泣着，感觉自己的心被撕成了两半。他不再踢打，而是紧抓着Dum Dum湿透的衣服，好像自己命悬一线，把额头抵在扎人的羊毛上，努力呼吸，想甩掉那让他窒息的悲痛。

 

“等等，等下。”Jim语气急迫。“Bucky……你后背上有东西。”

 

“是字。”Gabe马上接过话。“他是说你后背上有誓言！你以前从没见过，对吧？”

 

Bucky抬起头，呆滞地看着Gabe。“你说什么？”

 

“写的是‘是我。是Steve。’”Gabe看着Bucky。“Steve是你的灵魂伴侣。”他不是在问他，因为这不是个问句。他小队里的每个人都知道Steve，就像Bucky知道他们伴侣的名字。只有Dum Dum还没遇见他的那个。

 

Bucky回望他。“什么？”

 

“对，就在这写着呢。”Jim指着那里。他身后的Monty和Dernier点头。Jim摸着他右肩胛下的一处，“从这开始，一直到这。”他手指顺着Bucky的后背一直向下，到他腰上面一点。“在脊柱旁边。”

 

“真写的是‘是我。是Steve’？”Bucky问。他试着扭头看肩膀后面可是连最上面的那个字母都看不清。不过它就在那，就像刚纹上去的那样黑。

 

“是啊。”Dernier点头。他灿烂地笑着，露出一嘴抽烟抽的黄牙。“你的 _小心肝_ 可能还没死呢。”

 

“他肯定还活着。”Gabe说。“一样的字迹。”

 

“该死的。我从没见过这种事。”Monty说。“你没想到他会死而复生？”

 

“不知道。”Bucky说。Dum Dum还抱着他呢，但不是为了不让他动或者安慰他的目的，反而是好像知道如果松手Bucky肯定会腿软的坐到地上。Bucky看着Gabe。“真是他的名字？”

 

Gabe点头。“我发誓，Bucky。它说‘是我。是Steve。’他还活着。”

 

“怎么可能呢？”Bucky从Dum Dum身上下来，擦擦眼睛。Dum Dum的大手还扶着他胳膊。

 

Jim抓抓后脑勺。“类似这样的事发生在我母上——我是说我妈——身上过，是在我妹妹出生的时候。我记得应该是。我妹难产，她俩差点都死了。我当时在房子另一处跟我爸在一起，我记得他看着手腕，突然大叫着我妈的名字跑出屋。直到我妹生出来他才回来。然后他就有了不同的誓言，是在他手臂外侧，不是内侧了。不过那些话确实还是我妈说的。”

 

“那，Steve确实死过一次然后又活过来了？”Bucky说。这想想都很吓人。他伸手去够后背，好像这样就算看不见那些印记，他也能感觉到。

 

“我妈没死。一分钟都没有。”Jim继续道。“我是说，差点死了，嗯，因为她当时太累了，而且非常疼。不过她没死。”

 

“也许他只是病了。”Bucky嘀咕着。他想象着在布鲁克林那个破烂的柜橱那么大的公寓房，因为又一次哮喘，发烧或者上帝才知道是什么病，Steve把肺都咳出来了。身边没人照顾。

 

他回头看着Jim。“它们还在，是吧？”

 

“是啊，老弟。”Jim严肃地点点头。“别担心……它们还在。”

 

过了好几周Bucky才不再问誓言在不在，或者不再得个机会就去摸后背，尽管他什么也摸不出来。

 

几个月后，他成了九头蛇工厂的战俘工人，他又开始问起来。每次人家告诉他还在，Steve的誓言还在那里没有任何变化时，Bucky就又能挤出力气多工作几小时，又能昂起头不屈服地给敌人搞点破坏。

 

当警卫们把他拖进那个俘虏有进无出的房间时，Bucky最害怕的是没人能告诉他那些誓言还在不在他后背上。后来，他太疼了，只能把舌头咬下一块，好让自己不去求死，那时他最害怕的是Steve会发现身上的誓言不见了，然后永远也不会知道到底发生了什么。

* * *

Steve没有漂洋过海。一开始没有。当时他仅有的选择就是充当小白鼠或者是演戏的猴子，至少被当猴耍能到前线去。所以他把抗议和尊严咽进肚子里，每晚都祈祷Bucky在自己找到他的时候能活着。

 

他最后到了意大利，那帮大兵并不喜欢他，当Peggy告诉他为什么的时候，他做的第一件事就是跑到更衣间站在镜子前头。他的胸脯起伏着就像又要犯哮喘，他手哆嗦得厉害，扯开演出服，把衣领往下拽好能看见胸口那里。

 

 _没事吧，兄弟？那帮混球没把你揍得太狠，是吧？_ 已经在他的皮肤上褪色得看不清了。

 

Peggy在他的帐篷里找到他时，他双眼红肿流泪。他把夹克套在愚蠢可笑毫无用处的制服外面。（就像他自己一样没用，Bucky _死了_ ，天父在上，他现在该怎么办？）很明显，他悲恸得有点发狂，她还是认真聆听他说的话，他不想再当跳舞小丑了。不想在Bucky……Bucky的誓言消逝的时候，还有其他107团的战士陷在敌营无人救援的时候。

 

她听着，然后他找来了Howard Stark，他也认真听着，之后他俩设法搞到了一架飞机。Steve跳上飞机飞往奥地利，身边什么都没带只有一个降落伞，和一个半吊子计划，想尽他所能去拯救Bucky的战友，以此向他的灵魂伴侣致敬。

 

可是当他走进那间屋子，因为被救的战俘告诉他也许能在那里找到Bucky，所以他想着至少能把他到回家，他没想到Bucky还活着。

 

当Steve伸手去摸他的伴侣时，他看见 _Steve_ _？_ 墨黑的Bucky的字体出现在他左手手背上。

* * *

Bucky掉下去了。

 

Steve扯下手套，攀在火车上。他看着Bucky死去。

 

不到一周后，Steve故意把Schmidt的飞机撞进了冰层。

 

他本可能在飞机坠毁前逃出来。如果他尝试的话。

 

他没有试。

* * *

1952年，冬兵被解冻，看见 _应该是我的荣幸，同志。_ 用深灰色优雅的西里尔字体写在他腹部。

 

他不记得以前是不是看见过这句誓言，至少这不是那种已经褪色到看不清的字体。

 

不过他还没傻到要去问是怎么回事。甚至都没表现出他注意到那些字。任何与下一次任务无关的问题都会以疼痛作为回答。

 

他见过别人身上的字——几个字或者一长串，有充满诗意的也有傻乎乎大俗话的。他觉得那些东西肯定有一些重要意义，可是他还长了脑子没去问东问西，也没有任何人跟他讲过。

 

这些东西他没有必要知道；它们没有任何意义。

 

1954年，他的训导员给他介绍一个漂亮的红发女人时，她跟他说了那句话。很久之后，她给他看了自己身上的话： _我很荣幸见到令人生畏的黑寡妇。_ 那些字迹是他的笔迹深灰色的西里尔字体，比她的字迹难看多了。在一个大多数人不能看的私密地方。

 

“我们是灵魂伴侣。”后来，在一个夜晚忙里偷闲的时候，她悄悄告诉他。

 

“灵魂伴侣。”他重复了一遍。这个词对他来说就像手上的鲜血一样熟悉，而且让他想到一个……男人？

 

一个头发像夏天的男人。一个勇猛又给人安全感的男人。之后是一阵恐惧感——他失去了什么，又渴求着什么。

 

不过他是冬兵。他存在，他杀戮，仅此而已。这就是全部。红房给了他生存所需要的。而他想要的是把那个女人抱在怀里，但他知道那不被允许。

 

“对，灵魂伴侣。”Natalia说。他能听见她嘴唇上的微笑，然后能感觉到她在亲他。

 

这是禁止的，但是他不觉得吻她有什么错。只是，不对劲。他爱Natalia。至少，他认为有她在身边或者每次想起她时的那种美好感觉让他觉得这是爱。当他朝她微笑时，他是真心的。

 

他爱她，可这不对劲。他觉得那些字迹应该是黑色的。他不知道为什么，可是他知道应该是黑的。就像他知道它们应该不一样。

 

若干年后，他被解冻，那优雅的西里尔字体不见了（不是褪色，是不见了，他几十年后才搞明白。这是因为他不记得她了；他们把她从记忆里剥除了，就像所有其他东西一样。）

 

（他对Natalia说的第一句话褪色了。）

 

有时候他会看着肚脐上方的那处空白，觉得丢了什么东西，美好的东西。但是这个问题会让他受苦，所以他从来都不问。很明显他什么都没丢，因为他现在一切运转正常。他可以执行任务。

 

这是唯一重要的事。

* * *

Steve2011年从冰层里醒来的时候，围着他的心脏一圈出现了 _谁_ _TM_ _是Bucky_ _？_ ，精准的印刷体简直不像人类写出来的。

 

Steve不喜欢它们。他 _讨厌_ 它们，因为这不是Bucky的字迹，这不是 _Bucky_ ，无论要说这话的人是谁，TA都根本不会认识Bucky。

 

Steve畏惧跟刚认识的人打招呼。他试着不提Bucky的小名，生怕自己听见“谁TM是Bucky？”，然后突然有了一个自己根本不想要的灵魂伴侣。

 

他知道这对他们不公平，甚至是残忍，因为这本不是他们的错。可Steve不想伤害任何人，让他们伤心。他真的不可能跟别人在一起了，光是这种想法就让他觉得自己还是置身北极：浑身冰冷，不能动，但是却能感知到自己就要死了。

 

他找到了一些别的字迹—— _啊哈，在我左边。明白。_ 用一种随意的字体写在左膝内侧，这个比较容易接受。那些字是深灰色的，也就是说代表柏拉图式的关系，这没关系。Steve不介意精神上的灵魂伴侣。实际上他期待遇到他们。除了复仇者联盟里的人他没什么朋友，而且不到世界就要玩儿完的时候他也见不到那帮人。

 

柏拉图式的灵魂伴侣也是很少见的。大部分人从来都不会有一个灵魂伴侣的朋友，更不会在自己被宣称死了好几十年之后。Steve明白自己有多幸运。

 

但是 _谁_ _TM_ _是Bucky_ _？_ 这件事……

 

尽管很残忍，Steve还是希望自己不会遇到那个伴侣。

* * *

他被解冻，他被解冻，他被解冻，他被解冻，现在是2012年了，有一个词，像刚用深黑色墨水写在他的心脏上。

 

 _Bucky_ _？_

 

这没有任何意义。

* * *

“在你左边。”Steve说。

 

“啊哈，在我左边。明白。”另一个跑步的在Steve一阵风似的经过时说了这句话。

 

随后，他和那个叫Sam Wilson的人握了手， _在你左边_ 像个挑战标语似的刻在那人右臂二头肌上。

 

Sam是个退伍军人，在退伍军人管理委员会工作。他很冷静机智，还有点坏坏的幽默感，而且他即刻而绝对的忠诚非常让人感动。

 

那天，是Steve好久以来过得最后一个美好清晨。

* * *

“Bucky？”站在桥上的男人说，声音里充满疑惑，震惊，恐惧和悲伤。

 

这个词依旧没有任何意义。

* * *

“你认识我，Bucky，你从小就认识我。”那个男人（他只不过是资产的任务，别无其他）说。

 

他说：“你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。我不会跟你打的。你是我的灵魂伴侣。”

 

“你是我的任务！”资产吼道。他没有灵魂伴侣。他不知道灵魂伴侣是什么。（一个头发像夏天的男人。一个勇猛又 _给人安全感_ 的男人。在他身侧像刚用深黑色墨水写下的字体；在他后背上；在他心脏上。）

 

（一阵恐惧感——他失去了什么，又渴求着什么。）

 

“那就完成它。”那人说道。“因为你是我的灵魂伴侣，我会陪你到最后。”

 

再然后，玻璃碎了（冷风裹着冰渣带着死亡的气息在他周围呼啸，金属栏杆直冻手，Steve大喊着一个名字，就像在他心脏上出现的那个词一样，告诉他让他坚持住。他一直撑到扶手断了。他当时还一直伸手去够Steve，但是太迟了太迟了太迟了）Steve Rogers， _他的灵魂伴侣_ 掉了下去……

 

Bucky也跟着跳了下去。

* * *

Steve在医院的床上苏醒过来，Sam坐在他右边。 _谁_ _TM_ _是Bucky_ _？_ 那句话颜色变淡成了浅灰色，绕着他的心脏围成一个圈。但是有一句话出现在它上面：

 

 _嗨。我叫James Buchanan Barnes_ _，我很肯定你是我的灵魂伴侣。不过谁TM_ _用俄语威胁说要开枪打死我？_

 

一个月之后，Steve会发现， _我是你的灵魂伴侣，_ _Bucky_ _。上帝，我一直在想你。_ 这两行字工整地出现在Bucky心脏上，把已经看不清的 _Bucky_ _？_ 盖住了。Steve以前没有见过 _Bucky_ _？_ 这个印记。

* * *

那些誓言再也没有褪色过。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
